There are numerous applications in which two surfaces are in close proximity or contact to each other, but where heat transfer between the surfaces is not desired. One such example of this application is in the operation of braking systems for vehicles.
Braking systems use friction to slow down objects in motion. A typical braking system application involves pressing high-friction brake pads against a brake rotor disk that is fixed to a wheel of the vehicle. The friction between the brake pads and the rotor converts kinetic energy from the vehicle's motion into thermal energy (heat). When the heat from the friction becomes excessive, the braking system can be compromised. One consequence is in the breakdown of brake components in the vicinity of the pad/rotor contact area, when the heat causes parts to become brittle or warped. Another consequence is in the reduction of braking effectiveness due to excessive heat transfer from the pad/rotor interface into the hydraulic system that creates the pressure between the braking surfaces.